halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Security
The Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Security variant, also known as the Security Armor, is a variation of the UNSC Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor Mark IV, Mark V, Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI and Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor (GEN2).Halo 3 Armor Description Development and History The Mjolnir V(M) variant was manufactured in the Misriah Armory facility on Mars in 2528, three years after the Mark IV was released in November 2525. Like the standard Mark V, the later model of Security has been upgraded to be compatible with all current generation Mjolnir Mark VI variants. ''Halo 3'' Characteristics Helmet Characteristics Unlock: Get a total of approximately 1000 gamerscore in Halo 3. The helmet's most noticeable feature is the larger, more prominent "figure-eight" shaped visor which looks almost bug-eyed. It bears resemblance to that of a helmet of a modern-day jet fighter pilot. This helmet is inspired by the protagonist of Marathon, although the mouth is covered. The helmet is large with a small raised section on the forehead in the form of the Marathon logo. Wearing the helmet will also add a small antenna and dial to the right shoulder protrusion. Shoulder Pauldron Characteristics Unlock: Officially, the Security shoulders unlock when the player has attained at least 750 Gamerscore points from Halo 3. However, the shoulders are renowned and well-known bugged items. The shoulder pieces are quite largely rounded, with an upper center, trapezium-shaped arm guard extending out the bottom and a rounded section above that. It should be noted that this shoulder permutation is prone to a glitch that may cause you to not unlock them until you have 1000 gamerscore; conversely, another glitch has occurred that unlocks the Security shoulders before reaching 750 gamerscore in Halo 3. Chest Characteristics The Security Armor does not have a chest plate, although wearing the helmet will give the player a distinct "antenna and dial" on the right side of the back plate. This may be a reference to the antenna John-117 had in the pre-''Halo: Combat Evolved'' trailer. The fact that the Security armor predates the standard Mark V armor may support this. Although there is no Security chest piece, the Katana variant chest armor was used mostly with Security and Hayabusa helmet before the Recon armor was given to the public through the Vidmaster Challenges achievements. ''Halo: Reach'' Unlock: 250,000 cR, and reaching the rank of General are needed to buy the helmet. Attachments UA/HUL - 200,000 cR. Up-armored variant with hardened uplink module for MILINT acquisition. CBRN/CNM - 200,000 cR, required rank of Legend. For operations in hazardous zones; includes command network module. The prominent bug-eyed shape has been toned down, and the helmet looks smaller overall. The Marathon Logo has been removed from the forehead. Shoulder Characteristics Unlock: 70,000 cR for left shoulder; 275,000 cR for right shoulder. Rank: General The shoulders are more rounded than they were in Halo 3. The right shoulder is equipped with a non-usable Kukri in addition the default combat knife. So far, the right shoulder pauldron is the most popular and the most commonly used piece of armor seen in Halo: Reach matchmaking. Trivia *This armor permutation is based on that of the main character and protagonist in the Marathon Computer Game series, known in-game as the "Security Officer." The helmet in particular looks almost identical to the Cyberhead worn by Marathon's protagonist, except with the addition of a mouth piece to cover up any exposed skin. *Achieving the Marathon Man achievement will sometimes unlock the security shoulders. If another achievement is unlocked, however, the shoulders will re-lock themselves and can be retrieved by getting the rest of the offline achievements. *In Halo 3, the Marathon symbol is on the helmet just above the visor. *The right shoulder pauldron, with an attached kukri, is worn by Emile A-239. *The Reach version of the helmet has an appearance similar to that of the SPI helmet. *On the variant with CBRN/CNM Attachments, the CBRN unit appears similar to the rebreather unit on the EOD helmet. *The Security Helmet from Halo: Reach is now available in several different colors for purchase on the Xbox LIVE Avatar Marketplace, along with several other Halo: Reach helmets. *Due to the kukri being on the right shoulder in Reach, the right shoulder pauldron costs 275,000 cR, 205,000 cR more than the left. *The Halo 3 variant of the Security helmet bears a slight resemblance to the Operator helmet in Halo 4. *The Security permutations can be seen as the hardest to obtain. It can be argued that unlocking the Recon variant is more difficult, but if a player is seen wearing it, it is still unknown whether they got it through completion of the Vidmaster Achievements, or if it was gifted to them upon Bungie's leave. *Alternatively, it can be argued that EOD armor is the hardest to obtain, as you need to complete the campaign on the Legendary difficulty, but this is a false equivalency, as it's likely that one of the 49 out of 79 achievements needed for Security armor will be the Campaign Complete: Legendary achievement. Gallery Halo Reach - Security.jpg|The Security helmet in Halo: Reach Halo_reach_shoulder_armor_security_2_(1).jpg|Security right shoulder with Kukri ChurchMarathon.jpg|An image of the Player in Marathon. Picture 4.png|Note the Player's Silver colored visor. Trilogy.screen.jpg|Artwork portraying the Battleroid. Note the SPNKr. Security CBRN:CNM.png|Security CBRN/CNM Security av.PNG|An Xbox LIVE Avatar with the Security helmet on. security_ua_hul.jpg|Security Helmet UA/HUL Vanity_634785033025156250.png|Base Security Armor with UA/Base Security Chest and a Golden Visor Different variant for Security in Halo Reach .jpg|''Halo: Reach'' different attachments H5G REQ Security.png|The Security helmet in Halo 5: Guardians. Sources Security